


when it comes

by boadiceas



Series: polyamory drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Dom David, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Smut, Sub Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadiceas/pseuds/boadiceas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry was a good person. At least, he liked to believe so. Sometimes he liked to make bad decisions, though, and deal with the consequences later on. Life wasn't fun if you played by the rules all the time. Things were meant to be shaken up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it comes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely self-indulgent but I had to write it after seeing old pictures of Harry and David on twitter. They're so cute and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> If you don't know who David is, you should definitely look him up on tumblr [(look at this).](http://louibi.tumblr.com/post/101168577860/whos-david%22%22)  
> Harry, David, and Louis are all dating/live together in this fic so if you're not into poly relationships, I'd suggest you don't read. The relationship aspect isn't heavy. It's mostly smut. I might come back to this and write more about them being in a poly relationship, though. I only proof-read this thing once so I'm sorry for any errors. This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry, Louis, or David in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone.  
> 

Harry was a good person. At least, he liked to believe so. Sometimes he liked to make bad decisions, though, and deal with the consequences later on. Life wasn't fun if you played by the rules all the time. Things were meant to be shaken up.  

That's what he told himself over and over again as he knelt on the bedroom floor and fucked himself back onto his pink dildo. He'd had specific instructions from Louis to not touch himself at all when he got home, and even David had chimed in with a more or less intimidating text message that only said: 

 _Be good, Harry. Or you'll regret it later._  

Honestly, both men were making it way too easy for Harry not to misbehave. They knew Harry fucked things up on purpose. Harry didn't feel too worried as his hips stuttered and he came all over his chest with a loud moan.

He'd had a long day at the studio and really needed to come and relieve himself. He didn't feel like waiting for Louis or David to get home first and most likely tease the hell out of him before doing anything.  

Harry eased off the dildo and ran his hand along his chest, swiping up come and licking it off his fingers. It was sweet and Harry closed his eyes as he imagined the last time Louis and David had came all over his face.

They had made him kneel on the floor, plugged with one of his thick vibes, as both men took turns stuffing their cocks in Harry's mouth. Admittedly, Harry's blowjob skills were superb (thanks to his naturally pink, full lips) and both men had quickly stroked themselves to orgasm and painted Harry's face with warm come.

Harry would never brag out loud, of course. But he was pretty fucking amazing.  

Harry stood up unsteadily and took the dildo into the bathroom to wash it, making sure it was completely clean before putting it away in the box of toys tucked under the bed. He went back into the bathroom to hop in the shower and rinse himself, lathering his body with soap and removing any traces of come. He washed his long hair, too, sighing softly as he scratched his scalp.

It didn't feel as good as when Louis or David did it for him. It didn't feel as good as when they pulled hard on his hair, either. Harry looked down and pouted when he noticed his cock was getting hard again. _Damn it._   

Harry carefully avoided his hardening cock as he dried off. He squeezed the excess water out of his hair and brushed it gently in front of the mirror, admiring its length. He pulled all of it up into a high ponytail once he was finished, then washed his face with moisturizer and rubbed lotion all over his lean body. He liked feeling clean from head to toe; Louis and David were always touching and complimenting him spontaneously throughout the day and he thrived off of their attention.

There was one time Harry had taken a shower and was completing songwriting on his laptop afterwards when he was suddenly surprised by a large pair of hands sneaking their way to the front of his chest to pinch his nipples.  

“You smell nice, babe.” David had said, kissing the sensitive skin behind his ear. Harry smiled and turned his head to kiss David on his unshaven skin. “Thank you.” He whispered.

David had continued to pinch and pull his nipples until they became embarrassingly swollen and Harry was stiff in his shorts. He then begged David to fuck him over his desk and David had done exactly that. 

Harry’s dick was throbbing as he went to his closet and pulled on a pair of sweats and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. He really needed to train his mind to fend off intrusive thoughts of David and Louis fucking him or coming all over his face because it wasn't doing anything productive for the boner he was sporting that needed to go away. 

Harry glanced over at the clock situated on his desk and decided he’d order in some food before Louis and David came home. They were probably going to be starving and Harry wanted to have the time to sit down with them and tell them about the two new songs he'd recorded today.

He went to the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator while he pulled out his phone and began dialing the number for the Italian restaurant that was down the road. It only rang twice before the front door shuffled open and David stepped in, hands filled with brown paper bags. Harry turned around in surprise and hung up his phone, putting it on the counter.  

“Hey, darling.” David said, coming into the kitchen and setting all of the bags on the island. Harry greeted him by kissing him on the cheek and then began browsing through the bags’ contents.

Harry grinned when he saw all of the plastic boxes and packaged food at the bottom, knowing David had went somewhere and picked up food before coming home.

“Thank you for getting dinner. I was just about to call and order something,” Harry told him. He wrapped his arms around David’s neck and inhaled as he hugged him, feeling thankful for such a wonderful and sweet-smelling boyfriend. He also loved the way David’s large hands fell to his lower back. It felt comforting after not seeing him for the entire day, except for the next second when his hands traveled lower and settled on Harry's arse, squeezing lightly.  

Harry giggled and squirmed in surprise. “What're you doing?” He asked.  

David nuzzled into his neck and sighed, cupping his cheeks firmly and then letting them fall back into place to run his hands back up to Harry’s waist. Harry closed his eyes and silently begged for his hard-on to go away. David pulled back to look him in the eye, smiling.

“Just touching you,” He answered. Harry rolled his eyes and went over to the cabinet to begin pulling out plates and then over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of wine. “Just touching, huh?” He mumbled.  

David chuckled and disappeared to their bedroom, no doubt changing out of his work clothes and getting into something comfortable.

Harry could hear the shower running and he sat at the counter, picking chicken out of a container to eat while he waited for David to come back. When the water shut off and Harry heard the bathroom door open, he called out, “Do y’know if Lou is coming late?”  

David stuck his head around the corner to look at Harry and shook his head, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and then returning into the bedroom.

“I'll text him,” Harry said. He picked up his phone and opened Louis’ contact.  

 _when’re_ _you getting home??_ _David_ _got dinner xx_  

Harry continued snacking on the chicken and opened the rest of the containers, taking a few bites from an Italian salad. He went to the cabinet to grab three drinking glasses and poured himself some wine. His phone buzzed on the counter.  

 _Half an hour, love_ _x_  

Harry frowned at the message. Louis should have been home by now, eating with him and David. Maybe he had to finish something at work, Harry thought. He made a plate for Louis and set it in the microwave so it’d be ready for him, then went back to eating his own food.

David returned from the bedroom and sat down next to Harry at the island, picking up his own plate and scooping food onto it. Harry poured some wine into his drinking glass and kissed his cheek.

“Lou said half an hour,” He told him, chewing his food. David hummed and started eating as well. He glanced down at his wrist watch. “Wonder what held him up.”  

Harry shrugged and drank his wine. Whatever it was, it was important to Louis. They all had a few more days of work before they went on vacation to LA for Christmas so Harry wasn't too bothered. He was looking forward to spending time with David and Louis in a posh vacation home and visiting their friends in Malibu. Harry told David about the songs he finished recording and David listened attentively, asking questions about the new producer he was working with and any other songs he had planned out.

When they finished eating twenty minutes later, David picked up their plates and walked over to the sink to wash them. Harry refilled his glass of wine and wandered into the living room, lounging on the couch and turning the TV on. He was still flipping through channels when David sat down next to him five minutes later.  

David silently took the remote from him. Harry looked over at him indifferently and murmured, "Don't bother. There's nothing interesting on."  

His interest suddenly peaked when David turned the TV off. He tossed the remote away and leaned back to rest his head on the cushion, sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. He tilted his head to look over at Harry, eyebrows lifted. Harry smiled at him with ease.  

"What?"  

David smiled back at him and moved his hand to rest it on Harry's thigh, holding it securely. Harry was thinking of leaning in to kiss him until he finally spoke and made Harry's gentle smile run away into the dark, disappearing like a rain cloud had passed over his face.  

"I thought I told you to be good, love."  

 _Shit._  

Harry used every last bit of internal effort he owned to manage his expression into one of nonchalance, but he knew he was fucked. He was a terrible liar and David knew him too well. He had to try, though. _And how the hell did he find out_ _?_

"I am good," He stated, looking David in the eye.

David chuckled and removed his hand from Harry to pat his own thigh. "Come here, baby." 

Harry moved slowly, easing his long leg over David so he was sitting cozily in his lap. Except he didn't feel cozy at all; his mind was racing and his nerves were like exposed wires.

David knew he hadn't followed instructions and now he was going to get punished. _Shit_ _shit_ _shit_ _._ David cupped his face and stroked his blushing cheek, smiling calmly at him. "Do good boys fuck themselves without being told, Harry?" He asked.

He continued to stroke Harry's face as the boy blushed all the way up to his ears. Harry shook his head and whispered, "No." 

"When I went to get a collar for you, I noticed one of your dildos sitting at the top of the toy pile. I don't think we used that toy recently," David explained.

His large hand moved from Harry's cheek to his neck, resting there casually as his other hand crept around to clutch Harry's arse. Harry gasped softly and squeezed his eyes shut while David kneaded the warm muscle in his hand.  

 _I'm an idiot_ _,_ Harry thought. David and Louis always found out if he did something he wasn't supposed to do. If Harry was being entirely honest with himself, though, there might have been some good intention to his mistake.

Louis and David had a kink for Harry misbehaving, and Harry's kink was being punished for doing something he wasn't supposed to do. They'd talked it out awhile ago and agreed that Harry could break rules sometimes, and both Louis and David would take the time to remind him who was in charge. It worked out for everyone.

Harry had kind of hoped though neither of them would find out about the dildo (since he was always testing his skills) but the more time he spent sat in David's lap with the man's hand around his neck, the more quickly his regret slipped away from him.  

"Did you use it, Harry?" David inquired. He continued to massage Harry's arse, looking at his lidded eyes thoughtfully. Harry knew lying was useless so he nodded and looked down towards his crotch, whining quietly when he saw the bulge of his own cock straining inside his sweatpants.

"Get up," David ordered.  

Harry shuffled away to stand in between David's open legs, watching as the man reached inside one of the pockets of his pajama bottoms and pulled out a bottle of lube and one of Harry's collars.

It was red and had a silver heart buckle at the front. Louis had gotten it for him a couple of days ago as an early Christmas present. David set the items next to him on the couch and then leaned forward to place his hands on Harry's hips.

He gently turned Harry around so he was facing the television and then guided him backwards so he was sitting solidly again on David's lap, legs spread over his own and hands placed on the cushioning of the sofa. 

Harry closed his eyes as he felt David's hands maneuver the collar around his neck, effectively clasping it closed at the back so it sat snugly against Harry's skin. David pushed a finger under the leather and tugged lightly to make sure it wasn't too tight.

When Harry remained quiet, David leaned over to whisper to him, "You remember your safe word?"  

Harry nodded and squirmed involuntarily in his lap – he was nervous but in the best way possible. He hadn't been fucked since the day before and his cock was leaking precome by now, begging to be touched.

"Stop moving," David commanded.

Harry froze and listened to the familiar capping sound of the lube bottle opening. He held back a gasp as his sweatpants were tugged down and a large hand angled him forward between his shoulder blades, his hands coming to rest on the cushioning in front of him.

His upper body was now angled forward and his arse was sticking out behind him, one of David's hands stroking the hot skin.  

"Good boys follow instructions," David murmured. He moved his slicked up fingers towards Harry's clenched hole, rubbing over the tight skin slowly to ease Harry's nerves.

Harry shuddered and tried not to lean away, biting his lip from the effort. It was excruciating because Harry wanted to twist away from David's groping but he also wanted to lean back so David could efficiently fuck him with his large fingers already.

David would scold him for doing either of those things so Harry was left to sit and deal with the teasing touches. David finally inserted a finger and began to loosen him up, fucking it in and out slowly. Harry couldn't hold back a small moan as the older man gradually tucked in two more fingers.  

Harry's forehead was covered with sweat as David fucked him with his fingers. He slid his opposite hand up Harry's clothed back to grip the back of the collar, yanking on it while he simultaneously pushed his fingers in firmly and brushed over Harry's prostate.

Harry yelped and moved his hands to grip onto his own thighs, clutching onto the cloth of his sweatpants desperately.  

David inclined his head so he could look at the side of Harry's perfect, blushing face. His eyes were closed but David admired his panting mouth and damp forehead. The boy was moaning softly as his body rocked with the movement of David's hand entering and spreading him open.  

David removed his fingers from Harry and briskly spanked him when he whined at the loss. He marveled at the hand print on Harry's cheek and murmured, "Don't be greedy, Hazza. You'll take what you're given."

David reached over to the other end of the couch and retrieved the remote, turning the TV back on. He switched the channel to a football match and then picked up the lube again. Harry stayed still in his lap.

"You're going to be quiet and fuck yourself on my cock while I watch the match. Understand?" David asked, gripping his thick cock in one hand and holding Harry's hip in the other. He pulled the boy backwards so his wet hole brushed the tip of his cock.

Harry whimpered but twisted around, looking at the older man with shame written all over his face. He nodded in understanding and faced the television again, becoming silent once David began pushing his cock past his rim.  

David sat back against the cushions and sighed as Harry began to adjust himself, sliding down unhurriedly over David's cock. He writhed as his cock filled him up, finally stilling when his cheeks rested fully against David's lap.

David glanced down to appreciate the sight of himself fully sheathed in Harry, his cock splitting the boy's pink hole open obscenely. He rested one hand on Harry's lower back before focusing his gaze on the television, watching the football match.  

Harry's regret slowly returned as he lifted himself up slightly and began fucking himself back onto David's cock. David wasn't going to let him come and his cock was still trapped inside the front of his sweatpants.

It was complete torture and he couldn't even moan loudly to show how good David's cock felt buried in his arse. 

Harry tried to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure by watching the match also but he couldn't do it when David's hard cock was brushing his prostate every other moment. He kept his hands splayed over his own thighs, gripping onto his sweatpants securely. He followed David's instructions and moved back and forth, trembling at the thickness of his cock moving past his wet and slicked hole.

Harry was so distracted by the devastating pressure that he didn't hear as the front door open and closed. When he did finally open his eyes, Louis was strolling into the living room and undoing the tie he had around his neck.

He watched Harry and David with growing interest, kicking off his shoes and coming to stand in front of the sofa where Harry was panting and fucking himself like he was supposed to do. Harry looked up at him, green eyes pleading silently.  

"Oh, Harry..." Louis sighed. He brushed a hand over Harry's rosy cheek and pulled back to unbutton the collar of his shirt. He glanced at David momentarily. "He never listens, huh?" 

David shook his head and moved both hands up to rest on Harry's waist, pulling him on and off his cock. Harry couldn't hold back a moan as David finally fucked into him hard and made the front of his sweatpants visibly damp with precome. 

Harry nearly cried with joy when he watched as Louis thoroughly unbuttoned his work pants and pulled his stiff cock out of his briefs, the thick head of it glistening with precome.

Louis had a gorgeous cock and if there was one place Harry loved it most, it was in his mouth. Louis stepped closer to the sofa and gripped Harry's jaw in his hand, forcing the boy to look up as David continued to fuck him steadily.

"This is what happens when you don't follow the rules, Harry," he said. He clutched his aroused cock in one hand and skimmed the tip of it across Harry's cheek.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Louis holding his jaw firmly and smacking his face a couple of times with his solid dick. Coupled with the steady motion of David penetrating his slick hole, Harry was in bliss. 

Louis eased the tip of his cock over Harry's lips, encouraging his mouth open. He opened up and moaned appreciatively as Louis sank into his mouth. Louis allowed his cock to sit in Harry's warm mouth for a moment before pulling out slowly, a string of spit connecting him to Harry's pink lips.

Harry stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of Louis' cock but instantly regretted it when Louis reached up to tug the boy's head back in a display of dominance. "Did I say you could lick?" Louis asked.  

Harry looked up, eyes clouded over and slightly teary. He shook his head as best as he could with Louis pulling his hair. Louis picked up his stiff cock again to ease it back into Harry's wet mouth.  

"Suck," Louis commanded, eyes watching the boy intensely.

Harry obeyed and used the flat of his tongue to push him deeper into his mouth, sucking and mewling softly in delight. Louis tasted so good in his mouth and the thought of him coming down his throat encouraged Harry to move more enthusiastically over David's cock.  

Louis groaned as Harry gagged on his cock. David was fucking him smoothly on one end and Louis on the other – Harry wasn't sure if he was going to make it any longer himself. His sweatpants were soaked and his thighs trembled as David brushed over his prostate mercilessly.

He keened when David gripped onto his collar and Louis reached around at the same time to pull him by his ponytail again onto his cock.

He was being used and forced back and forth onto both men all because he broke one rule. It wasn't entirely bad, if Harry was being completely honest. Maybe he'd break more rules in the near future. Louis slipped out of Harry's mouth for a moment to let him breathe, and then he was fucking his mouth again.

He looked up and avoided Harry's eye as he said, "David, make him come."  

Louis pulled out of Harry's panting mouth to stroke over his own slick cock, Harry watching the ground in a daze as David gripped his smooth waist and began to pound into him consistently. Harry moaned in relief and exhilaration as David fucked him and stroked his prostate over and over again.

Harry felt helpless when he cried out and came into his sweatpants, moaning in bliss as David fucked him through it and came deep into his arse.

He felt David's hot come dripping out of his slick hole when he eventually pulled out and it made Harry's eyes flutter closed. He didn't protest as Louis parted his lips with his cock again and fucked into his mouth, indifferent to his own post-orgasmic haze.  

Harry whimpered when Louis tugged his ponytail harshly and groaned, filling his mouth with sweet come. He swallowed it all down contentedly and sucked Louis' cock clean before licking his own polished lips. He looked up and smiled as Louis caressed his flushed cheek. 

"You're too good, baby." Louis complimented, giving Harry a fond smile in return.

David stroked his waist reassuringly and situated him so he was laying on his back on the sofa. Louis disappeared to the bedroom to get washcloths and clean clothes, returning as David undressed Harry completely so he was bare.

David cleaned him up, wiping all of the come that had leaked from his arse onto his inner thighs, and then helped him into some clean clothes. Harry kissed him in gratitude and then scooted over a little so David could sit on the couch and pull Harry's feet into his lap, beginning to massage them.

Louis reappeared from the kitchen, warm plate of food in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He sat at the other end of the couch and Harry arranged himself so he was laying his head in Louis' lap.

He took the bottle of wine from Louis and drank from it gladly, passing it to David so he could drink too. Harry fiddled with his collar then and began to drift to sleep as David and Louis talked quietly between themselves, the muffled sound of the football match acting as background noise. 


End file.
